Burnt
by Oxymoree
Summary: "Le problème c'est que depuis que c'est fini, on n'a plus personne à détruire alors on s'auto-détruit. Mais maintenant je suis revenue, et on recommence à se déchirer même si ça nous tue. Parce qu'on n'est tellement détruites qu'on ne sait plus quoi faire d'autre." Santana et Quinn ont eu une histoire mal terminée. Santana est de retour à McKinley. Mes résumés craignent. M.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Nouvelle Fic. Quinntana, mais un peu AU. Disons que la saison 3 n'est jamais arrivée et que Santana est de retour pour sa dernière année. M, pour mention de drogues et d'anorexie. Je n'encourage personne à l'usage de drogues.**

**Disclaimer : **** Si Glee m'appartenait, Santana serait à New York.**

* * *

J'ai froid. Il fait froid, et l'eau qui glisse sur mon corps est encore plus glaciale. Mes mains glissent sur mon corps, éliminant les dernières traces de savon. Dans ma tête, ta voix résonne encore. Et, instinctivement, ma main glisse sur mon ventre avant de s'activer plus bas. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés, mais la raison est différente, cette fois. Et j'ignore si c'est le plaisir ou la colère qui secoue mon corps. Mais ça a toujours été comme ça avec toi, Santana. Une danse subtile où torture et tendresse se côtoyaient, où l'amour s'inclinait devant la haine, l'invitant pour une valse doucement masochiste. Et ça me tue qu'en une minute, tu aies réussi à faire renaitre en moi ce que j'avais tant travaillé à éteindre. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de mes jambes repliées contre ma poitrine et je renverse la tête en arrière, essayant vainement de noyer l'humidité de mon visage dans l'eau de la baignoire.

X

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai passé dans le bain, endormie après avoir trop pleuré. Je ne suis réveillée que par la sonnerie de mon portable, longtemps après l'heure du diner. Tant mieux, ça m'évitera à trouver une excuse pour ne pas manger.

_- Allô ?_

La voix est aigue, mais moins que d'habitude en raison de son chuchotement.

_- Tu as pleuré._

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais je ne fais rien pour acquiescer ou nier. Elle reprend, plus hésitante, comme si elle essayait presque de retenir les mots qui finissent par sortir.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

_- Par rapport à ?_

Elle laisse échapper un soupir et je suis sûre qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je décide d'arrêter d'éviter la conversation qu'on sait inéluctable.

-_ Oui, Santana est de retour en ville et oui, ça m'atteint, forcément. Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire. Je ne l'ai pas encore vue ,et je ne crois pas que je la verrais, de toute façon. Ça ne me concerne pas._

Un son étouffé parvient à mon oreille et elle reprend, d'un ton légèrement irrité.

- _Mais enfin Quinn, c'est évident que vous verrez, elle s'est réinscrite au lycée et tu ne pourras pas l'éviter. Surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous, et connaissant Santana, elle ne se privera pas pour te le rappeler !_

_- Je sais. Je dois te laisser._

Je sais tout ça. Je sais que Santana fera toujours tout ce qu'elle peut pour me rappeler que je lui appartiens et, d'une certaine manière, c'est vrai, je lui appartiens. Je lui appartenais quand je me consumais d'amour pour elle, je lui appartenais quand je m'embrasais à chacun de ses mots pendant ces vacances où on avait décidé de partir loin de Lima et nous produire dans tous les bars sur notre route, et je lui appartiens toujours malgré la brûlure de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Mais je sais aussi que je ne lui dirai jamais. Que je ferai tout pour sauver les apparences, quitte à me perdre. Je ferai tout pour ne pas lui montrer que je l'aime, quitte à me haïr. Je rendrai chacun de ses coups, quitte à me tuer.

Parce que je suis douée pour faire semblant.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans le prochain chapitre, y'aura plus d'explications sur ce qui s'est passé entre les deux.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir les gens ! D'abord, merci pour les follow et tout, mais une review fait toujours plaisir :p Nouveau chapitre, principalement selon Quinn. J'ai beaucoup plus de mal à écrire du point de vue de Quinn parce que cette histoire est plutôt autobiographique. Je me suis dit qu'écrire sur les choses qui me tracassent et donc tout revivre depuis le début m'aiderait à mettre les choses au clair. Donc certains personnages sont OOC parce qu'inspirés de gens de ma vie. Pour l'info, le personnage de Santana est basé sur moi. Bref, je rappelle, je n'incite personne à l'usage de drogues. Sérieusement, ça ne sert à rien , croyez-moi.**

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le vrombissement de la moto s'estompe lentement. Elle continue à vibrer légèrement bien après que la fille qui la monte coupe le contact. Enlevant son casque, elle secoue la tête, heureuse de libérer enfin ses cheveux qui s'empressent de cascader le long de son dos. Ils ont poussé, plus raides qu'avant. Elle fait courir ses mains le long de sa veste en cuir et, les arrête sur une poche, ses doigts s'y plongeant avant de sortir avec une cigarette qu'elle porte ensuite à ses lèvres. Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement quand, continuant à chercher, elle ne rencontre que du vide.

- Tu veux du feu ?

Un sourire fend son visage et elle incline la tête, pour permettre à la flamme de mieux atteindre la cigarette.

Porcelaine. Ça fait plaisir de te voir.

Il lève les yeux au ciel , mais sourit, laissant apparaitre des fossettes sur ses joues.

- Oh, moi aussi _Sanny_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se plaindre du surnom, un cri aigu retentit et des jambes viennent se draper autour de sa taille, manquant de la renverser. Elle éclate de rire avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de la blonde toujours agrippée à elle. Son rire s'est évanoui, laissant place à un doux sourire et une sorte de transe qui est coupée par deux voix moqueuses :

- Oh mon Dieu ! N'est-ce pas Santana Lopez ?

- Un autographe, pour nous autres pauvres manants ?

Devant elle se tiennent deux filles aux physiques différents. La première est Noire et porte un pendentif à l'effigie d'une des anciennes gloires de la Motown. La seconde, en imprimé léopard de la tête aux pieds, a des cheveux châtains et semble incapable de rester sur place. Toutes deux affichent des immenses sourires qui s'élargissent à l'entente de leurs surnoms.

- Wheezy, Baby Brittana.

La dernière pouffe légèrement au souvenir. La ressemblance de Sugar avec Santana et Brittany était tellement exagérée qu'on la considérait comme l'enfant de l'ex couple.

X

**Quinn Pov**

L'heure du déjeuner est toujours difficile à rater. Tout le monde se retrouve au même endroit, je ne peux donc pas faire semblant de manger, ni ne pas y aller au risque d'éveiller les soupçons. Souvent, je prétexte une requête aliénée de Sue afin de paraître trop occupée pour ne serait-ce que penser à manger. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas à feindre l'angoisse et les trois visages qui me jettent occasionnellement des coups d'œil inquiets ont assez de tact pour ne pas me parler. Cela fait un mois que Santana est revenue en cours et nous ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole. Nos regards parlent, cela dit.

Je sais ce qui la blesse, alors je resserre ma main sur le bras de Sam quand il porte mes livres dans un couloir. Je souris à chaque fois qu'il entre dans une pièce, mais mes yeux retrouvent ceux de Santana et lui disent _J'ai tout ce que tu n'aurais jamais pu m'offrir. Une vie sans blessures, un amour sans brûlure. Tout ce que tes secrets et manipulations t'empêchaient de m'offrir. Je suis heureuse. Sans toi. Parce qu'au fond, tu es aussi toxique que tout ce que tu ingères._

Elle connait mes faiblesses, et à chaque fois que je la vois avec une nouvelle blonde, son sourire me murmure _C'est bien, la normalité ? Tu as retrouvé tes robes, reteint tes cheveux en blond ? Un gentil garçon, de bonnes notes, tu es heureuse sans moi ?C'est comment, une vie sans passion ?_

Mais elle n'a pas essayé de me parler, préférant coucher avec toutes les blondes que la ville compte. Ou entretenir avec Brittany une relation tellement bizarre que je préfère ne pas essayer de la comprendre. Ou encore s'éclipser à la moindre occasion pour fumer des joints sur sa moto. Ou…

- Tu ne manges pas ?

Rachel a penché la tête d'un air songeur, piquant nonchalamment une tomate de sa barquette avec sa cuillère en plastique.

- Si, bien sur. J'ai juste oublié mon argent à la maison.

Merde. J'avais cru pouvoir éviter les questions. Sugar arque un sourcil et, suspendant le tapotement incessant de ses doigts sur l'écran de son téléphone, pousse son assiette intacte devant moi avant de retourner à son flirt téléphonique. Souriant, Rachel reposa ses yeux sur moi.

- Voilà qui est réglé.

Les yeux sur moi se font de plus en plus suspicieux et, je ne peux faire autrement que de piquer un fin morceau de poulet avec ma fourchette. Peut-être que si je les distrais assez, je pourrais discrètement recracher le morceau dans un mouchoir en papier. Mais ses yeux ne me quittent pas jusqu'à ce que j'avale difficilement. J'ai l'impression qu'une enclume vient de passer par ma gorge et, instinctivement, des larmes apparaissent au coin de mes yeux. Je prétexte un appel téléphonique pour sortir du réfectoire, mon portable silencieux désespérément collé à mon oreille. J'ai besoin de marcher. Mes pas me mènent vers les gradins du stade et mes sourcils se froncent légèrement à la vue qui se déroule devant mes yeux. Allongée sur un gradin, la tête sur les cuisses d'une énième blonde, Santana rit aux éclats. Et j'ai beau savoir que son bonheur est artificiel, et qu'elle est sûrement sous l'emprise d'une quelconque substance toxique, ça n'empêche pas la brûlure dans mon estomac de s'intensifier. Avant que je ne réalise, je suis aux toilettes, et je n'ai même pas besoin de me faire vomir. Mon estomac se vide tout seul. Mes yeux brûlent, et j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a frotté du verre dans ma gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Santana. J'ignorais qu'elle m'avait vue, et encore moins suivie. Mes yeux rougis s'échouent sur mon reflet, dans le miroir, et je me déteste de paraître aussi faible. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, avant de baisser la tête, parce que sa question n'est que rhétorique. Elle sait très bien ce que je fais.

- Tu as recommencé ?

J'expire lentement le souffle que j'ignorais avoir gardé. Ma voix résonne , encore un peu enrouée, mais déterminée.

- Pars.

Seulement, au lieu d'écouter, elle se rapproche derrière-moi et je sens ses bras autour de moi, son souffle sur mon cou et ses mains qui recouvrent les poignets de mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Et j'ai envie de rire , parce que c'est tellement typique de Santana de toujours faire l'opposé de ce que je lui demande. Son étreinte se resserre , me relaxant légèrement et nous restons là, debout, pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. J'oublie que ses mains sont sur les miennes jusqu'au moment où elle les relève lentement, avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur chacun de mes poignets. Et ses mots sont ensuite chuchotés si bas que je pourrai presque croire que je les ai rêvés si ses yeux à travers le miroir ne me criaient pas le contraire.

- Tu es magnifique, Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3

La fumée s'enroule autour d'elle, s'infiltre dans ses cheveux, dépose un voile rouge sur ses yeux, avant de se retrouver aspirée à nouveau. Elle renverse sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés tandis que les filaments gris s'échappent de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle ne sent pas les pas qui s'approchent ni la présence à côté d'elle. Des doigts fins se referment sur le cône avant de le retirer souplement. Elle relève la tête, voulant se montrer agressive, mais arrive tout juste à plisser les yeux d'un air à peine menaçant. Devant elle, une fille aux yeux étonnamment bleus, des cheveux blond platine et un badge épinglé sur la poitrine tire nonchalamment sur le joint, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Santana secoue la tête, souriant malgré elle.

- Membre du conseil des élèves, impressionnant.

Le sourire de la fille s'élargit et elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est fou, tant de sarcasme dans la voix. Tu comptes m'empêcher de te coller en me flattant ?

La latina éclate de rire avant d'éliminer le peu de distance entre elles, se penchant à son oreille.

- À vrai dire, j'ai des moyens de persuasion bien plus plaisants.

Elle tente de récupérer son joint, mais l'autre est plus rapide et le tient au-dessus de sa tête. Elle secoue la tête, dépitée, avant de sourire lorsque les doigts de la blonde effleurent légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, remettant le joint à sa place.

- Je ne demande qu'à voir.

Sur un clin d'œil, la jeune fille tourne le dos et Santana ne peut empêcher le murmure qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- Quel est ton nom ?

Un rire cristallin est la seule réponse qu'elle reçoit.

X

Lily a des yeux encore plus bleus que ceux de Brittany et ses cheveux sont plus clairs. Elle a l'humour de Quinn et sa conversation, et depuis leur rencontre atypique sur le parking du lycée, Santana ne s'en est toujours pas lassée. Elle l'a même persuadée de rejoindre le Glee Club et, malgré sa peur panique de l'engagement, elle est soulagée d'une certaine façon parce que sa relation avec Lily est bien plus facile à vivre que les drames entre Quinn et elle.

_- Tu es magnifique, Quinn._

_Elle se retourne brusquement et, pendant une seconde, j'ai peur d'avoir dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais c'est absurde, parce que je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de lui dire la vérité._

_- Pars._

_Sa voix est glaciale, et si je me sentais mal avant, rien n'égale ce que je ressens maintenant._

_- Je veux que tu partes, Santana. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu reviennes dans ma vie, pour me foutre encore plus en l'air ensuite. Va t-en._

_Et je ne sais pas si je suis plus choquée par le fait qu'elle ait juré ou par le ton de sa voix. Ses yeux sont de plus en plus rouges et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis un ordre qui répugne tout mon être._

X

Un coup dans ses côtes interrompt sa rêverie et elle lance un regard meurtrier qui s'adoucit aussitôt quand elle réalise que c'est Brittany qui tente d'attirer son attention.

- San.. Regarde qui est à la porte.

Le ton habituellement monotone de son amie est exceptionnellement excité et elle lève les yeux au ciel avec un mélange d'agacement et de surprise quand elle en comprend la raison. À la porte du Glee Club, un homme séduisant arbore un sourire arrogant , visiblement content d'être la cible des regards des New Directions, heureux d'avoir une distraction du monologue de Mr Schue sur un obscur chanteur dont même Rachel n'a jamais entendu parler. Il passe une main sur le léger duvet qui orne ses joues.

- Hola.

Les visages des filles (et Kurt) se fendent d'immenses sourires charmés et Santana se passe une main sur son visage, atterrée. Mr Schuester se retourne, apparemment ravi de voir un adulte lui adresser la parole.

- Je suis Charles, l'oncle de Santana. J'avais rendez-vous avec Mr Figgins par rapport à ses, hum, légères incartades au règlement et je me suis dit que je passerais par ici, vu tout le bien qu'elle me dit de ce club.

La dernière partie est un mensonge éhonté, et personne n'est dupe, poussant Santana à se questionner encore plus sur les véritables raisons de sa présence. Mr Schuester, par contre, semble exalté et déclare qu'il faut absolument qu'ils chantent avec leur « invité » , comme si un « bonjour » ne suffisait pas. À la fin de la performance, le sourire de 'Charles ' est encore plus énigmatique et Santana reconnait dans ses yeux l'étincelle qui signifie qu'elle n'appréciera pas ce qui suivra.

- Brittany, c'est un plaisir de te revoir. Je vois que tout est toujours aussi magique quand tu danses.

Santana lève les yeux au ciel devant la danseuse qui se lève pour étreindre l'homme qui , après une étreinte à Sugar et un high five avec Puck, s'approche ensuite avec un sourire en coin de Lily qui cache mal son hilarité devant l'expression torturée de la latina.

- Et j'imagine que tu dois être la fille dont ma nièce me parle tout le temps. Elle n'a cependant pas menti sur ta beauté.

Il se penche pour un baise-main, et pendant une seconde, Santana laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Ravi de te rencontrer enfin,_ Quinn_.

Les choses s'accélèrent ensuite et, en un clin d'œil, Lily est hors de la salle tandis que Santana tire son oncle dehors par le bras , sous les regards médusés du reste des New Directions.

- Butterfly. Tu peux m'expliquer ? Et sérieusement, Charles ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un meilleur pseudo ou un qui aie au moins l'air espagnol ?

Son ton calme apparent cache mal la rage qui la secoue. Il sourit et secoue la tête, des mèches de cheveux voletant autour de son visage.

- Il fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose entre cette fille et toi. Te connaissant, tu te serais contentée de faire semblant de la haïr tout en pleurant à mon oreille sur ton sort, chaque soir. Et toute cette dépression est nuisible à mon charme. Ne me remercie pas !

Il s'éloigne au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, l'obligeant à le suivre et, en peu de secondes il est à l'intérieur de sa voiture.

- Oh, et essaie de te tenir à carreaux un petit moment, j'en ai marre de me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'assez responsable pour avoir une influence sur ton comportement.

- Je te déteste.

Un immense éclat de rire renforce son air boudeur, et il allume le contact.

- À ce soir, cariño !

X

La porte des toilettes s' ouvre doucement et elle rirait à l'ironie de la situation si le reflet de la fille devant elle ne lui brisait pas tant le cœur.

- Lily…

- Ne dis rien.

Elle a envie de parler, mais pour dire quoi ? Parce que même si l'erreur de Butterfly était intentionnelle , tout était vrai. Elle a passé les derniers mois à lui parler de Quinn, encore et encore.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis plus blessée qu'humiliée. Et, une partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de me crier « je te l'avais dit ». La seule chose qui me surprend ici , c'est le fait que j'aie été assez stupide pour croire que tu tenais à moi.

- Je peux m'expliquer.

Ses poings se serrent et elle tente d'arrêter les tremblements incontrôlés de son corps, mais quand elle parle, sa voix est calme, presque faible.

- Expliquer quoi, Santana ? Ton oncle. Brittany le connait, Sugar, Puck, tu lui as parlé de Quinn ! Et pourtant, il ne connait même pas mon prénom, il ne sait pas à quoi je ressemble. Tous ceux qui comptent pour toi le…

Sa voix craque et Santana s'approche, ses bras prêts à se refermer autour de la jeune fille qui l'arrête d'un mouvement de la main avant de sortir. La latina reste seule, les yeux fermés, pour éviter que la brûlure derrière ses cils ne s'intensifie et ses pensées convergent toutes vers la même direction. Quinn. Encore une fois, Quinn qui intervient entre le bonheur et elle. Depuis c_es vacances, _tout ce qui l'empêche d'être heureuse a un rapport avec Quinn. Quinn et ses regards méprisants à chaque nouvelle fille, Quinn dans les bras de Sam, jouant à la vierge effarouchée, Quinn et ses yeux qui la scrutent à travers le miroir quand elle relève la tête.

- Tu lui as parlé de moi.

Elle secoue la tête, amère rien qu'en repensant à l'incident et _Lily._

- Santana…

Le ton de la voix est doux, presque suppliant, désespéré. Elle sait qu'il suffirait d'une phrase, de trois mots pour que tous les drames prennent fin. Mais quand elle regarde encore à travers le miroir et que l'image d'une autre blonde au regard tout aussi brisé apparait dans son esprit, les mots s'échappent tout seuls, avant qu'elle ne pense même à les retenir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.


	4. Chapter 4

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le couloir est bondé, et il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi d'échapper à une Quinn à l'air déterminé. Elle soupire devant le ton hostile de ma question et ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. Je ferme mon casier avec le plus de bruit possible avant de tourner les talons quand une main agrippe mon poignet.

- Je veux qu'on parle.

- De quoi ? Laisse moi deviner, ton père te met à la porte parce que tu es enceinte de Finn ? Ah non, c'était Puck.

C'est un coup bas. Son père est déjà un sujet sensible, rajouter l'histoire du bébé en plus et dans une même phrase, je m'impressionne. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire moqueur quand je vois que son expression est passée à la rage en moins d'une seconde. Et Quinn étant Quinn, il faut bien sûr qu'elle aie le dernier mot.

- Au moins, dans mon cas le nombre de pères potentiels est inférieur à cent.

Mes poings se referment instinctivement. Je sais ce qui finira par résulter de cette « discussion » et j'ignore pourquoi, une partie de moi meurt d'envie de continuer cette confrontation.

- J'avoue que j'avais été étonnée d'apprendre que Barbie Catholique avait finalement perdu sa ceinture de chasteté. Je veux dire, qui pourrait vouloir de toi, Lucy ?

_Moi_. Nouveau jeu, voyons le nombre de mensonges que je peux sortir avant d'être dégoûtée de moi. La mâchoire de Quinn se crispe et je sais déjà que je n'aimerai pas la suite.

- Tu t'y connais, en rejet. C'est étrange que tous ceux qui t'aient connue finissent par se suicider ou t'effacer de leurs vies. Dur d'être une pute.

La gifle retentit et, pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression que tout s'est arrêté autour de nous. Les regards des gens sont figés, les sons évanouis. Et d'un coup, tout revient amplifié, Quinn tire sur mes cheveux tandis que j'essaie de griffer le plus de chair à ma portée. La foule fait un cercle autour de nous, et je vois du coin de l'œil Puck qui se rue pour nous séparer avant que Sugar ne le calme d'une main sur son bras. Ma lèvre bat encore d'une gifle reçue et, malgré la douleur, j'ai envie de rire à la situation plus qu'habituelle. Je crois que c'est notre façon de subsister dans la vie de l'autre. Si on ne sait pas s'aimer, au moins on saura se haïr. Tant qu'on ne s'oublie pas.

Mes doigts se referment sur ma paume et je m'apprête à envoyer mon poing sur son joli visage, parce qu'après tout, je viens d'un quartier où ce genre de bagarres à mains nues sont les salutations d'usage. Mais une main s'enroule autour de mon poignet, et je me sens doucement poussée en arrière, laissant Quinn confuse sur le sol.

- Santana. On y va.

En temps normal, j'aurais étripé toute personne qui oserait ne serait-ce qu'essayer de me dire quoi faire, mais c'est Sugar et sa voix est encore plus douce que lorsqu'elle s'adresse habituellement à moi. Et bien que je déteste le fait que Puck et elle ressentent le besoin d'agir comme s'ils étaient mes parents, surtout les rares fois que ça arrive en public, je me laisse entrainer vers les toilettes. Elle sort une bouteille de son sac et déverse un peu d'eau sur un mouchoir avant de le passer sur ma lèvre enflée. Ses doigts courent ensuite dans mes cheveux plus longtemps que ce qu'il faut pour remettre en place ma queue de cheval et je ferme les yeux, me relaxant. Une fois que mon apparence est de nouveau soignée, elle me prend dans ses bras, dépose un baiser sur ma tempe et me laisse seule, toujours silencieuse.

Je sais que Sugar me connait mieux que tous mes amis, et d'une certaine façon, mieux que Quinn aussi. Et je sais qu'elle n'ignore pas que j'ai besoin de temps seule pour me calmer, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit restée, parce qu'une fois seule, je ne peux empêcher les mots de défiler dans ma tête. _Pute. Suicide. Rejet. Père. _Et bien que je sache qu'ils ne sont pas totalement vrais, enfin pour deux des cas, les larmes déferlent. Et les souvenirs aussi.

_La fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel est grande ouverte et la seule lumière est celle de la lune se reflétant sur les draps. Quinn l'avait emmenée dîner dans ce petit restaurant près de la mer. Il y'avait eu des fleurs, des étoiles et elles avaient dansé au son d'un groupe jouant une chanson d'Amy Winehouse. Et quand Santana avait virevolté en riant et dit « J'aime quand tu me traites comme une princesse », Quinn avait voulu répondre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de la traiter, mais quelque chose s'était coincé dans sa gorge et elle s'était contentée de sourire. Une brise s'engouffre par la fenêtre et le corps mat frissonne légèrement et Quinn peut jurer que les draps n'ont jamais été aussi blancs qu'avec Santana nue dedans. Une main vient doucement se glisser sous son menton, le détachant du ventre qui accueillait ses baisers et des lèvres se posent chastement sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner. _

_- Attends._

_La confusion doit se lire sur son visage, parce que Santana rit, clairement embarrassée avant de l'embrasser encore et de fermer les yeux, enterrant sa tête dans ses mains. Un sourire amusé vient fleurir les lèvres de la blonde qui s'allonge à côté d'elle avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne._

_- Parle-moi._

_Son sourire s'élargit lorsque la latina prend de longues inspirations avant d'ouvrir la bouche :_

_- Tu vas trouver ça stupide. _

_- Sûrement. Mais je suis habituée avec toi._

_Une tape sur son épaule vient accueillir ce commentaire et Quinn serre sa main, l'incitant à continuer._

_- Je ne veux pas que cette histoire soit comme les autres. Dans toutes mes relations, ça a toujours été une question de sexe avant tout. Quand j'y pense, même avec Brittany tout a commencé par le sexe. Et toi et moi, ce qu'on a c'est tellement irréel et en même temps vrai, et pur et toutes ces choses que je n'aurais jamais cru devoir utiliser un jour en parlant de quelque chose qui me concerne. Et je ne veux pas gâcher ça. _

_Sa voix craque sur la fin, et Quinn , qui s'était tournée pour mieux la voir l'attire dans ses bras. Elles restent ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Santana desserre légèrement l'étreinte, leurs visages à quelques centimètres et mordillant nerveusement ses lèvres._

_- Donc tu crois qu'on pourrait, s'il te plait, prendre les choses plus lentement ?_

_Un rire échappe à la blonde qui se reprend rapidement devant les sourcils froncés qui lui font face._

_- Bien sur._

_Santana se relaxe instantanément, se collant un peu plus à Quinn qui rompt le silence confortable de nombreuses minutes après._

_- Je viens de réaliser que j'ai fait tout ce cirque de diner et tout pour rien._

_- C'est fou comme tu sais booster l'égo d'une fille. J'ai l'impression d'être une prostituée._

_- L'impression seulement, bien suuuuur haha._

_Son rire s'immobilise dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle sent la cuisse de Santana remonter lentement entre ses jambes._

_- Tu le fais exprès, hein ?_

_Un sourire innocent , et la latina s'enfonce encore plus dans ses bras._

_- Bonne nuit, amour._

X

La boîte est bondée. Je tire sur ma robe, dévoilant encore plus ma poitrine pour pouvoir mieux accéder au bar et m'engouffre dans la foule grouillante. Le barman promène un regard appréciateur et je lui lance mon sourire le plus charmeur, celui qui laisse apparaître mes fossettes. L'effet ne se fait pas attendre, il me tend un shot que je descends immédiatement. Les yeux encore fermés par l'acidité de la boisson, je ne réalise la présence trop proche de moi que lorsqu'une main se glisse dans mes cheveux lissés, une voix murmurant dans mon cou :

- Je les préférais ondulés…

Je ne peux empêcher l'immense sourire sur mes lèvres, et éclate de rire au ton sensuel utilisé.

- Rabbit !

Il effectue une petite révérence, inclinant la tête avant de me prendre la main pour m'attirer dans un coin sombre. L'atmosphère y est brumeuse à cause d'une fumée dont l'odeur laisse supposer qu'il ne s'agit pas que de tabac. Il met la main à sa poche, ses yeux brillant plus que d'habitude et, la taille de ses pupilles me renseigne sur l'état ou plutôt le non état de sa sobriété.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Rabbit est un « ami » de mon oncle. Enfin, ça c'est l'explication officielle. En réalité, il travaille pour lui. Mais contrairement aux autres sbires de Butterfly qui, pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, adorent me traiter comme une porcelaine précieuse, Rabbit n'a aucun scrupule en ce qui me concerne. Du coup, quand je ne peux trouver personne d'autre, je me rabats souvent sur sa came. Au moins, je sais qu'elle est de qualité, après tout c'est celle de mon oncle.

Il tend sa main, et, malgré le manque de lumière, je distingue deux gélules et trois petits carrés de papier. Je range les carrés et une des gélules dans mon sac avant d'avaler l'autre, avec le verre qu'il me tend. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis, quelques minutes plus tard sur la piste de danse et des mains rugueuses se collent à moi. Je les sens sur tout mon corps, bien plus intensément que d'habitude, mais je ne proteste pas. J'ai l'impression que chaque caresse traverse ma peau, et en touchant un seul endroit, tout mon corps frissonne. La musique est forte tout en étant incroyablement douce et tout d'un coup, je ne l'entends plus, je la sens. Chaque note entre en moi, j'entends tout, même le plus petit accord, la plus lointaine harmonie. Tout est toujours mieux sous E. La musique est meilleure, la nourriture aussi. Les gens sont plus faciles à comprendre, c'est comme si un lien invisible se formait, permettant de percevoir toutes les émotions de l'autre.

- J'ai soif.

J'ignorais que j'avais soif avant de m'entendre le dire. Ma voix est beaucoup plus séductrice que je ne l'avais voulu, mais je ne me pose pas plus de questions. Il m'entraine dans un coin isolé, prenant une bouteille au bar et je sais que je devrais m'opposer, mais je me sens trop bien pour parler alors je me contente de sortir une sucette à la fraise de mon sac, ignorant son regard sur mes lèvres qui se referment sur la sucette. J'ai l'impression que ma langue traverse un champ de fraises.

- Est-ce que les fraises poussent dans des champs ?

X

Je suis épuisée. J'essaie tant bien que mal de m'extirper du bras qui encercle ma taille et fouille dans ses tiroirs à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'aider à me sentir bien. Mes doigts tombent sur une cigarette, et, faute de mieux, je l'allume. Rabbit soupire avant de se retourner sur le dos et mes yeux suivent la ligne des tatouages sur son torse. Je sais que je devrais être furieuse, ou même triste qu'un ami proche n'hésite pas à m'inciter à me droguer pour pouvoir coucher avec moi plus facilement, mais en fait, non. Je suis plus blasée qu'autre chose. J'évite d'accorder de l'importance aux gens. Ça ne fait qu'accentuer la blessure quand ils finissent par me décevoir. Je recrache la fumée, m'habille en vitesse et écrase ma cigarette sur sa poitrine pour le réveiller.

- J'espère que tu es assez intelligent pour savoir que si Butterfly apprend ça, il te tuera.

Je sors ensuite, levant les yeux au ciel devant ses cris de douleur exagérés.

X

- Tu ressembles à rien. Sérieusement, même un zombie dont le sang aurait été aspiré avant sa mort aurait meilleure mine que toi.

Kurt. Toujours empli de mots aimables. Je tourne la tête vers Mercedes, espérant un sauvetage héroïque et, éventuellement, la tête de Kurt sur une pique.

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Kurt. Au final, les zombies se vident de leur sang. Mais je suis d'accord sur le fait que la tête de Santana pourrait inspirer un nouveau Saw.

Je leur lance un regard censé être meurtrier, mais qui les fait juste sourire et secoue la tête, incrédule. Je décide de ne rien dire, et me dirige vers mon casier, histoire d'avoir un alibi pour m'éloigner d'eux. Mauvaise idée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvées dans la même situation, ma voix n'est pas hostile. À vrai dire, je suis lasse. C'est toujours la même chose, on se dispute violemment, on s'excuse, on s'évite et tout recommence.

- Laisse tomber les excuses, Quinn. Tu m'as confié des choses, je t'en ai confié. On les a utilisées pour se blesser comme on fait tout le temps, parce qu'on sait exactement où frapper et parce que, apparemment, il nous faut toujours trouver un moyen de détruire l'autre. Ça va. Tu as eu un bébé, tu te fais vomir. Je n'ai pas de père, ma mère s'est fait crever. Oublie, rien de tout ça n'était important de toute façon.

Je crois qu'elle a senti que cette discussion n'est pas comme toutes celles qu'on a eues, parce que son regard change, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je disparais. Je suis fatiguée.


End file.
